Lição de férias
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Primos sempre ensinam coisas aos mais novos. Na familia Lestrange não é diferente. A diferença é o que se ensina.


**NOTA: Essa short fic contem informações sobre as Fics "A Noite das Sombras" e "Três Lestranges e um Grifinório". Quem não quiser ficar sabendo dos acontecimentos com antecdencia, não leia!**

**Sim, a história é da tia J.K...mas os personagens, exceto alguns nomes, foram criados originalmente.**

**Lição de férias.**

Inicio da manhã. O elegante homem de terno e gravata, cabelos negros, um pouco rebeldes, barba mal feita e olhos bastante azuis estava parado diante da barreira que separava as plataformas 9 e 10. Braços cruzados, olhava constantemente para o relógio na parede. Varias vezes o guarda havia lhe perguntado se queria algo. Seth apenas negava com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a olhar o relógio.

—Esses malucos sempre aparecem por aqui essa época do ano.—Resmungou o guarda, afastando-se.

De fato, Seth não era o único ali. Varias pessoas estavam ali, paradas, conversando entre si. Seth reconheceu um grupo de pessoas de cabelos ruivos, os Weasley. Havia também um bruxo de longos cabelos negros, ao lado de uma bela bruxa de cabelos castanhos, acompanhados de duas crianças, gêmeas, um menino e uma menina. O bruxo lhe deu um breve aceno. Seth retribuiu com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

O relógio soou. Todos os que estavam ali pararam de conversar e olharam direto para a barreira. De repente, um grupo de adolescentes saiu da parede, como se ela fosse apenas uma nevoa. Varias pessoas foram de encontro a eles. Abraços, cumprimentos. Outro grupo de jovens saiu. Mais parentes. Seth já estava agoniado, batendo o pé e olhando para o relógio pendurado em cima.

Então, um grupo de garotas do primeiro ano saiu. Entre elas, carregando com dificuldade um grande malão e uma cesta, onde um gato cinzento se enroscava e dormia tranqüilo, uma garota de cabelos e olhos negros e porte impecável. Com um breve sorriso, Seth caminhou na direção da garota, oferecendo ajuda com o malão.

—Como foi o primeiro ano?—Perguntou, segurando a alça do malão que a garota não havia feito a menor cerimônia em lhe passar.

—Foi legal.—Respondeu a garota, com um tom levemente interessado.

—Fez muitos amigos?

—Alguns.—Respondeu Marie Ashford, olhando por cima do ombro.—A grande maioria não passa de idiotas ou fúteis. Não vale a pena perder tempo com eles.

Seth olhou algum tempo para ela e sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não se falaram durante todo o trajeto até o carro, onde ele abriu a mala e jogou o malão dentro. Marie entrou no carro, enfurnando-se no banco, colocando o cinto. Seth sentou-se no banco do motorista e ligou o carro, adentrando no tumultuado transito londrino.

—Como foi nos exames?—Rerguntou Seth, enquanto ligava o som.

—Bem. Tive alguns problemas em história da magia, mas nada de mais.—Murmurou Marie, olhando para o lado de fora com o olhar pouco interessado.

—O velho Binns ainda continua dando aulas?—Seth sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Lembrava o quanto cansativas eram as aulas do professor. O único fantasma a lecionar no colégio.

—Sim.—Limitou-se a garota, sem desviar o olhar do lado de fora.

—E a velha McGonagall, como está?

—Velha.—Resmungou a garota.

Seth riu de leve. Mais uma vez, silencio. Apenas quando dobraram uma rua, Marie manifestou-se.

—Esse não é o caminho para casa.—Disse a garota, virando o olhar para Seth.

—Não vamos para casa.

—Por que?—A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda olhando o homem.—Para onde vamos?

—Sua mãe está ocupada com uns serviços. E eu tenho que ir trabalhar.—Olhou de canto de olho para a garota.—E eu ainda quero ter elfos vivos quando chegar em casa. Por isso vou te deixar na casa de sua tia.—A idéia não parecia agradar Seth. Porém, via-se em seu rosto que não tinha outra opção.

Marie ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas, encarando Seth. Seus pais eram realmente pessoas muito ocupadas. Sua mãe trabalhava como co-chefe do setor dos aurores, o que lhe rendia muitos plantões e horas extras. Já seu pai era nada mais nada menos do que o ministro da magia. O trabalho podia não ser tão arriscado quanto o de sua mãe, mas era igualmente cansativo.

Mas a ultima coisa que Marie esperava era que seu pai fosse lhe deixar justamente onde ia lhe deixar. Na casa de sua tia, Violet Darko. Marie sabia, e não era de hoje, que seu pai e sua tia se odiavam profundamente. Eram como cão e gato. Só que com varinhas e um enorme potencial assassino, pelo menos do lado de Violet.

—O senhor tem certeza de que quer me deixar lá?—Perguntou Marie, ainda encarando o pai, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

—Desde quando você me chama de 'senhor'?—Perguntou Seth, dando um sorriso meio enviesado.

—Prefere que eu te chame como?—A ironia era notável na voz da garota.—Ashford?

Seth não respondeu a nenhuma das duas perguntas. Mais uma vez viajaram em completo silêncio. Foram se afastando do tumultuado centro londrino, chegando em bairros onde as casas eram mais espaçadas, com grandes jardins. Pararam diante da maior casa do bairro. Era feita em estilo vitoriano, caracterizado pela riqueza de detalhes. As paredes, janelas e portas eram brancas. Havia um jardim muito verde, cortado por um caminho de pedras cinzentas, que ia ate a entrada da casa.

—Escute...—Disse Seth, enquanto batia na porta com o nó dos dedos.—comporte-se bem.—Sabia que era inútil dizer isso. Diante de Violet, Marie era outra pessoa.—Venho te buscar no fim do dia.

A porta abriu-se. Uma mulher de seus trinta e dois anos, cabelos negros, caindo sobre o ombro e olhos azuis apareceu. Seu olhar era frio. E parecia ser mais frio ainda quando estava diante de Seth.

—Bom dia, vossa excelência.—Disse a mulher, ironicamente.—Há que devo a honra?

—Por favor, Violet.—Disse Seth, revirando os olhos.—Sem ironias.

—Desculpe-me o mau jeito.—Fez uma reverencia exagerada, a voz ainda carregada de ironia.—Não é vossa excelência. É vossa majestade, certo?

—Não abusa...—Seth fechou os olhos.—não vim aqui pra te escutar E...—Aumentou o tom da voz, assim que Violet ameaçou falar algo.—você não vai me fazer perder a calma.—Voltou a encara-la e ficou feliz ao ver a contida frustração em seus olhos.—Eu e a Lauren estamos ocupados. Poderia ficar com a Marie? É só essa tarde.

—AH!—Exclamou Violet.—Então agora o todo poderoso ministro da magia precisa da minha ajuda?! Pois saiba que eu tenho muito trabalho hoje. A casa está uma bagunça e eu preciso dar um jeito.

Seth ergueu uma sobrancelha, inclinando-se para o lado e olhando por cima de seu ombro.

—É? Pois parece que seus elfos já deram um jeito na bagunça.

Violet corou profundamente e tratou de fechar a porta com força. Deu uns passos para frente, o dedo indicador quase encostado no nariz de Ashford.

—Olha aqui, senhor ministrozinho. Eu vou ficar com a Marie, essa tarde. Mas não pense que sou sua empregada e que...

—Corta essa, Violet.—Disse Seth, com um gesto calmo afastou o dedo dela.—Eu sei que você está adorando a idéia de poder passar uma tarde com a Marie e encher a cabeça dela com coisas contra mim. Então vamos parar de papo que eu tenho que ir trabalhar.—Virou-se para filha que, por um tempo, havia sido simplesmente esquecida ali.—Divirta-se, certo?—Abaixou-se e deu um beijo em sua testa. Levantou-se e novamente encarou Violet.—Venho pegar ela no fim da tarde. E PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, nada de ensinar as suas 'brincadeiras' para ela.

—Eu só ensino coisas saudáveis a ela.—Retrucou Violet, ofendida.

—Sim. Saudáveis para ela e nem um pouco saudáveis para os outros.

Ashford foi afastando-se da casa, lentamente. Violet mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, enquanto Marie sorria.

—Faça isso na frente dele e titia vai presa para o resto da vida.—Sussurrou, sem desviar o olhar do carro que partia pela rua.

Marie sorriu outra vez. Era impressionante como a pequena herdeira dos Ashford se modificava na presença da tia. Na verdade ela se modificava quando estava entre Lestranges. Sim. Ela pertencia a família Lestrange. Suas tias e sua mãe tinham o nome Lestrange até se casarem e adotarem os nomes de seus maridos. Mas, uma vez Lestrange...sempre Lestrange.

—Vamos, querida. A Blair e o Nath estão lá dentro.—Disse Violet, abrindo a porta e conduzindo-a para dentro.

—O Nath está aqui?—Perguntou Marie, entrando na casa.

—Sim. Parece que hoje é o dia de "fazer a tia Vih de babá".—Ela soltou uma risada cansada, passando pelo pequeno corredor que levava até a sala de visitas.

Blair Darko e Nathaniel Thorn eram seus primos. Blair, filha de Violet, tinha 6 anos. Nathaniel era filho de sua tia mais jovem, Stephanie Lestrange, e deveria ter 10 anos.

Chegaram a uma ampla sala de visitas. Do lado de dentro, assim como a fachada, tudo era decorado no estilo vitoriano. As paredes eram revestidas por um papel verde, com contornos dourados e todos os moveis eram feitos de mogno. Havia também um carpete, da mesma cor das paredes, cobrindo todo o chão.

—Eles estão lá em cima, no quarto da Blair.—Disse Violet, seguindo para a cozinha.—Pode ir brincar com eles.

Marie sorriu e subiu correndo as escadas. Sabia decorado o caminho até o quarto da prima. No quarto, seus primos brincavam de decapitar sapos de chocolates, separando a cabeça e o corpo em caixas diferentes.

—Ainda estão nessa?—Perguntou, chamando a atenção dos primos. Marie estava encostada no vão da porta, os braços cruzados, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

—Tem algo melhor para fazer?—Perguntou Nathaniel. O garoto era meio sombrio, sempre parecendo calado. Pálido, olhos cinzentos, cabelos negros e curtos, com alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos.

—Sabe, acabei de voltar de Hogwarts.—Disse Marie, entrando no quarto, passos lentos, olhando com desprezo para os sapos de chocolate decapitados.—Aprendi coisas novas por lá. Nada como essas coisas de crianças.—Indicou com a cabeça um sapo que contorcia-se nas mãos de Blair, tentando escapar.—Coisas grandes. Que vocês não podem nem imaginar.—Pegou o corpo de um sapo de chocolate em uma caixa e jogou para dentro da boca, mastigando lentamente.

—Como é lá?— Perguntou Blair, ansiosa. Branca, cabelos negros, curtos, na altura do ombro e olhos azuis.—Em que casa você ficou?!

—É legal.—Encostou-se no parapeito da janela, falando de modo desinteressado.—E é claro que eu só podia ficar na Sonserina.

—Seu pai foi da Grifinória.—Disse Nath, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.—Você podia ter ido para lá.

—Tanta coisa pra herdar do meu pai e eu tinha logo que herdar o fardo de cair na Grifinória?—A garota revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.—Ainda bem que não.

—Como é o castelo?—Blair ajeitou-se no chão, esperando o relato completo de Marie.

—Nada de mais.—Sua voz carregava uma leve decepção.—Esperava que fosse tudo o que falavam. Mas é só um castelo. Assustador mesmo é a floresta.

—Você foi lá?!—Blair arregalou os olhos.—Mamãe sempre contou histórias assustadoras sobre lá!

—Não, eu não fui lá.—Deu de ombros, afastando-se da janela, caminhando pelo quarto.—Mas vontade não faltou. Mas, chega de conversa.—Ela virou-se novamente para os primos, puxando algo do bolso de trás da calça. Era sua varinha.—Venham. Quero mostrar algo a vocês.

—Não pode usar magia fora do colégio.—Disse Nathaniel, as sobrancelhas levemente erguida.

—Isso nunca impediu nossas mães.—Disse Marie, já na porta.—Vamos!

Os primos levantaram lentamente, seguindo a pequenas Ashford. O sapo que estava na mão de Blair, agora livre, correu para a janela. Quando estava sobre o vão, pronto para saltar, Marie voltou ao quarto, apontando a varinha para a janela, murmurando um feitiço. A janela fechou com força em cima do sapo, espalhando chocolate por todo o parapeito.

—Viram?— Perguntou, orgulhosa, soprando a ponta da varinha.

—Impressionante.—Disse Nath, revirando os olhos.

—Crianças!—Gritou Violet, da cozinha.—Que barulho foi esse?!

—Nada não, mãe!—Gritou Blair.—É melhor fazer algo mais silencioso da próxima vez, Marie.—Voltou-se para a prima, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem.—A garota deu de ombros, seguindo para a escada.—Vamos.

Desceram as escadas silenciosamente, passando sorrateiros pela cozinha. Saíram pela porta dos fundos, para um largo jardim, com uma piscina de água cristalina e vários arbustos bem podados. Tanto Violet quanto Donnie tinham muito dinheiro. E ambos queriam dar a filha todo o conforto possível, com um bom terreno e local para que ela se divertisse.

—Atrás daquele arbusto.—Disse Marie, apontando para um arbusto retangular.

—Por que temos que nos esconder?—Nath ergueu as sobrancelhas, abaixando-se atrás do arbusto.

—Qual a graça de pregar uma peça se a outra pessoa souber quem foi?—Marie revirou os olhos.—Amadores.

Nath ameaçou falar mais algumas coisa, porém Marie fazia sinal para que ele se calasse. Um elfo-domestico vinha saindo de um barracão de ferramentas, carregando uma caixa. Marie enfiou a varinha por dentro do arbusto, apontando para os pés da criatura.

—_Locomotor mortis!_

O elfo pareceu tropeçar em algo, caindo de cara no chão. A caixa caiu mais a frente, com um inconfundível barulho de pratos quebrando. Tentando levantar desesperadamente, suas pernas pareciam ter colado uma na outra e tudo o que ele podia fazer era rastejar pelo chão.

—Divertido, não é?—Riu Marie, sentando no chão.

—Sim.—Blair também ria, sentando ao lado da prima.

Nath porém permanecia parado, próximo ao arbusto, olhando como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. Marie franziu a testa e rastejou até o arbusto, olhando o elfo.

—Veja só isso.—Apontou a varinha para a caixa que estava caída no chão.—Gira e sacode..._Vingardeum leviosa!_

Como se fosse erguida por uma corda invisível, a caixa começou a flutuar, centímetros do chão. Marie ergueu um pouco a varinha e a caixa acompanhou o movimento. Quando o elfo, depois de muito esforço, conseguiu ficar de pé, Marie puxou a varinha. A caixa caiu sobre a cabeça da pobre criatura que guinchou de dor.

—Vamos parar.—Disse Nath. Não parecia sentir pena do elfo. Nem parecia estar se divertindo. Estava indiferente.—Está começando a ficar chato.—Virou-se para Marie, a sobrancelha levemente erguida.—Não aprendeu mais nada em Hogwarts?

—Claro que aprendi!—Respondeu Marie, indignada.—Vamos! Vou ensinar uma poção para vocês.

—Você trouxe seu material?—Perguntou Nath, seguindo a prima que ia na direção da cozinha.

—Não.

—Então não podemos preparar nada.—Disse o garoto, dando de ombros.

—Vamos pegar os materiais da tia Violet.—Disse Marie, revirando os olhos.

—Ela nunca vai deixar.—Disse Blair, fechando a fila.

—Vamos esperar o almoço.—Disse Nath, o tom de voz bastante entediado.

* * *

O almoço foi servido pontualmente ao meio-dia. A mesa larga, farta, com comidas de todos os tipos e tamanhos, de encher os olhos e a boca. Marie e os primos sentaram na lateral da mesa, enquanto sua tia ocupou a cadeira numa ponta.

—Então, Marie? Como foi o primeiro ano em Hogwarts?—Perguntou Violet, cortando um pedaço de carne.

—Interessante, tia.—Respondeu Marie, após engolir a comida.—É legal começar a aprender magia! Uma pena que eles não nos ensinam outras coisas.

—Eu também acho.—Violet sorriu, levando um pedaço de carne a boca, mastigando.—Como foi nos exames?

—Bem. Só um problema com história da magia. Mas nada de mais.—Deu de ombros, comendo mais uma garfada da comida.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio. Violet levantou-se, chamando um elfo para recolher os pratos e foi até a sala de visitas. Marie e os primos ainda esperaram um instante antes de levantar e, sorrateiramente, seguir até a dispensa.

—Acho que se falássemos com a mamãe ela deixaria.—Disse Blair, pegando a chave atrás de um quadro.

—E se ela não deixar?—Marie estava encostada na porta, a sobrancelha levemente erguida.—Passamos a tarde inteira decepando sapos de chocolate?—Revirou os olhos, afastando-se da porta, pegando a chave da mão da prima.—Vamos logo.

Enfiou a chave no trinco e girou. A porta abriu com um suave rangido. Atrás havia uma longa escadaria de pedra, que perdia-se no escuro.

—Venham.—Disse Marie, entrando. Puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para frente.—_Lumus._

A ponta da varinha acendeu, iluminando um pedaço da escada. Seguiram descendo cautelosamente para não caírem. A escada descia em espiral.

—Eu não sabia que a dispensa era tão grande.—Disse Blair, impressionada.

Marie apenas murmurou algo e continuou descendo. Depois de alguns minutos descendo escadas e pensando que nunca chegariam ao fim, finalmente chegaram. O local parecia uma grande masmorra. Haviam tochas nas paredes, com luzes esverdeadas e vários armários com frascos coloridos.

—O que é isso?—Perguntou Nath, indo até um baú muito bem fechado.

—Vamos descobrir.—Disse Marie, apontando a varinha para o baú.

—Acho melhor não...

—_Alohomora!_

Com um leve 'clic', o baú abriu. Nada aconteceu.

—Está vendo? Não deve ser nada de mais.—Marie adiantou-se, tocando a ponta da varinha na tampa do baú.

No mesmo instante, a tampa abriu-se com violência. Assustada, Marie tropeçou para trás, caindo no chão. De dentro, uma espécie de furacão saiu, rodopiando fortemente. Lentamente foi ganhando forma até...

—Não!—Exclamou Marie, sentindo um forte aperto no peito.

Deitada no chão, com vários cortes feios e o rosto bastante pálido, estava sua mãe. A garota sentiu as lagrimas começarem a rolar.

—Não, mamãe...não!—Sua voz saia com dificuldade. Suas pernas não pareciam querer sair do lugar.

—Como sua mãe foi parar dentro desse baú?—Perguntou Nath, franzindo a testa.

—Eu não sei! Isso não importa!—Gritou Marie, rastejando até a mãe.—Ela está morta! Ela não pode!

—Tem alguma coisa errada.—Disse Nath, aproximando-se.

—Eu sei que tem, ela...

—Sai daí!—Nath agarrou o braço de Marie, puxando-a para longe.

Um novo furacão envolveu o lugar. A imagem de Lauren tornou-se uma sombra que cresceu rapidamente de tamanho. Adquiriu um aspecto peludo, encurvado, com grandes pés e mãos e grandes unhas. De sua cabeça brotavam chifres cinzentos e pontudos.

—O que diabos é isso?—Marie arrastou-se para trás, assustada.

—Eu não sei!—A voz de Blair saiu fininha. Estava encostada numa parede, do lado oposto.

—Nath! Anda! Saí daí!—Gritou Marie, encostando-se na parede.

Mas o garoto não lhe escutou. Permanecia parado, estático. Sua boca estará entreaberta, a respiração falha e os olhos arregalados. Parecia estar em completo choque. O monstro inclinou-se sobre ele, abrindo a boca e rugindo alto, fazendo os cabelos deles esvoaçarem.

—Nath! Sai já daí!—Gritou Marie, tentando alcançar o braço do primo.

—_Ridiculus!_—Gritou uma voz vinda da escada.

O monstro sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. Em seu lugar havia aparecido uma pequena bola de pelos que miava baixinho. Atordoados, os garotos olharam para a escada, de onde Violet vinha correndo. Apanhou o bicho papão e jogou-o dentro do baú, fechando-o com um golpe da varinha.

—Vocês poderiam me dizer...—Começou Violet, sentando-se no baú. Estava lívida e suas mãos tremiam. Sua voz era controlada.—o que diabos estão fazendo aqui em baixo?

Nenhum dos três parecia ter capacidade para responder. Ficaram parados, ainda assustados de mais para falar. Violet respirou fundo e ruidosamente, levantando-se.

—Eu já lhe disse que nunca...NUNCA...NUN-CA deve vir aqui, não foi Blair?

A garota apenas abaixou o olhar, sem consegui dizer nada.

—E você, Marie.—Disse Violet, parando de frente para a garota que estava sentada no chão, encostada na parede.—Você é a mais velha.

Foi agora até Nath que parecia ainda em choque. Algumas lagrimas rolavam silenciosas por seu rosto lívido. Ajudou-o a levantar, passando o polegar por suas bochechas.

—Vamos. Vamos subir.—Disse Violet, mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando para o baú.—Vão para o quarto da Blair. Vai ser mais seguro.

Sem pestanejar, seguiram a tia escada à cima. Suas pernas ainda estavam bambas e um pouco duras. Chegaram novamente à cozinha. Violet esperou que os três saíssem antes de fechar a porta e trancar com um feitiço. Sem olhar para nenhum dos três, apontou para a escada, largando-se sobre uma cadeira. Aquilo lhe trouxe de volta algumas lembranças.

Marie, Blair e Nath chegaram ao quarto e largaram-se no chão. Ficaram em silencio, ainda abismados.

—Aquilo foi...assustador.—Balbuciou Marie, os olhos arregalados.

—Se foi.—Disse Blair, a voz saindo mais fina do que o comum.

Nath resumiu-se em resmungar. Aos poucos saia do choque. Havia estado cara a cara com seu maior medo. Seu coração ainda apertava ao lembrar da face do monstro prestes a lhe atacar.

—O que era aquilo?—Perguntou Blair, olhando para Marie que apenas deu de ombros.

—Um bicho papão.—Respondeu Nath. As duas garotas olharam interessadas para ele.—Vive em lugares escuros e se transforma naquilo que você mais teme. Pelo menos foi o que a mamãe disse.

Encararam o menino que parecia um pouco melhor. Ficaram em silêncio durante um bom período, ainda tentando se recuperar do susto.

* * *

O sol já estava se pondo. O carro de Seth parou na calçada da casa de Violet. Ele desceu pela porta do motorista e da outra porta saiu uma mulher de seus trinta e três anos, cabelos negros, ondulados, e olhos acinzentados. Riam de alguma coisa. Seth abraçou-a por trás e beijou seu pescoço, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

—O que acha de deixarmos a Marie com sua irmã hoje e prepararmos uma noite romântica? Faz tempo que não namoramos um pouco.

—Fala sério?—Perguntou Lauren Ashford, esposa de Seth Ashford.

—O que? Sobre a noite romântica?—Perguntou Seth, rindo.

—Não.—Riu Lauren, passando a mão pelo rosto do marido.—Sobre deixar a Marie ficar na casa da Violet.

—Ah! Bem. Se for pra poder passar uma noite inteira com minha esposa, não faço objeções.—Riu Seth. Lauren virou o rosto e beijou-lhe rindo.

—Ta querendo encomendar um novo Ashford, é?—Riu, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos dele.

—Sim. Dessa vez parecido comigo, certo?—Riu, piscando um olho. Lauren revirou os olhos e riu.

—Não tenho culpa se o gene Lestrange é dominante.

—Oh! Então acho melhor procurar outra mulher para gerar um Ashford legitimo.—Riu Seth, mostrando a língua.—Quem sabe a Allyson não está livre.

—Seth Edric Ashford!—Disse Lauren, rindo, virando-se para ele e dando um tapa no ombro do marido.—Se você estivesse falando sério, não seria nem tapa e muito menos seria no ombro.

—Por favor.—Riu Seth, puxando Lauren mais para perto.—Ainda quero ter filhos.

—Eu sei.—Lauren beijou-o delicadamente.—Mas não hoje. Estou com saudades da minha filhota.

—Ah! Claro! A Marie! Notou que estamos parados no meio da calçada faz um bom tempo?—Riu, ainda abraçando Lauren pela cintura.

—Eu notei.—Inclinou-se na direção dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.—O tempo voa quando estamos juntos.

E desvencilhou-se de seus braços, andando até a porta da casa de Violet, as mãos nas costas, como se fosse uma adolescente. Seth riu, bagunçando o cabelo.

—Doze anos de casamento...e ela ainda sabe como me enlouquecer.

Lauren tocou a campainha e esperou. Violet logo abriu a porta e abraçou a irmã.

—Lauren! Que bom te ver!

—Digo o mesmo, Vih.—Lauren sorriu, devolvendo o abraço.

—Vamos! Entre! Vamos tomar alguma coisa.—Sorriu Violet, afastando-se da irmã.

—Não posso.—Disse Lauren.—Seth está aí. E sei que não quer que ele entre.

—Deixa esse panaca aí fora.—Violet fez um gesto com a mão. Lauren riu.

—Não posso, Vih. Mas prometo que venho um dia para colocarmos a conversa em dia.

—Tudo bem. Vou chamar a Marie.

E entrou na casa. Minutos depois, voltou, seguida da pequena Ashford. Marie correu até a mãe, abraçando-a.

—Que saudade, pequena!—Afastou-se da filha e acenou para Violet.—Obrigado por tudo.

—Sem problemas. É ótimo ficar com ela.—Riu Violet. Marie foi até a tia e beijou-lhe o rosto.—Mande lembranças à vossa majestade.—Indicou Seth por cima do ombro de Lauren.

—Vocês dois ainda parecem os adolescentes de Hogwarts.—Riu Lauren, acenando novamente para a irmã, segurando a mão de Marie e conduzindo-a até o carro.

Chegaram ao carro. Seth deu a volta, sentando no banco do motorista. Lauren ajeitou Marie no banco de trás e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Seth.

—Quando chegarmos em casa, quero que conte tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts.—Disse Lauren, assim que Seth ligou o carro.

—Acredite.—Disse Marie, um sorriso mesclado entre a euforia e o medo.—Aconteceram mais coisas hoje do que em Hogwarts.

Lauren ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando a filha pelo retrovisor. A pequena apenas encostou a testa no vidro e ficou observando a casa da tia, cada vez mais distante. Estava ansiosa pela próxima visita.

\

FIM

* * *

**Nota: Short fic...como e já disse lá em cima. Espero que gostem. Para mim não está muito boa. Eu não estou muito bem. Mas deixa isso para lá...comentem \o**


End file.
